


New Guy

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Gags, Implied/Referenced Dom/sub, M/M, Minimal Prep, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita's spent all day thinking the new transfer student is pretty hot, so when he gets a chance to get him alone, he decides to try his luck.





	New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time since I posted, and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully this'll get me back in the groove. Please enjoy!

“So does he not know smoking isn't allowed on school grounds, or does he not care, you think?”

The question startled Reita out of his reverie, and he looked up to see Uruha standing next to him, squinting as he gazed out the window. Evidently, Reita had been too obvious in his staring, or perhaps he had trailed off in the middle of a sentence again. Either way, Uruha must have caught on, because he had gotten up to figure out what Reita was looking at. Or rather who.

“I don't know,” Reita said as he followed Uruha's gaze, watching the new transfer student slip his lighter back into the pocket of his leather jacket, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the air behind the school. “I mean, it's his first day, maybe nobody told him the rules yet?”

“Someone should let him know before a teacher sees him. And judging by the look you're giving him, you want an excuse to talk to him, anyway.” Reita's cheeks heated up at Uruha's bluntness. He hated how observant he was sometimes.

“He's kinda hot.” Reita's voice was barely above a mumble, and Uruha shrugged.

“I guess.” He reached for his bag and fumbled around in it for a bit, fishing out a condom and handing it to Reita, who turned beet red and hurriedly stuffed it into the pocket of his trousers.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

Another shrug. “An ancient proverb states friends tease you for your crushes, while best friends give you a condom and wish you good luck.”

“That's just something you made up right now, dumbass,” Reita said as he got up, slapping Uruha's shoulder in passing.

“Maybe.” Uruha's grin as he sat back down in his seat and picked up his bento box was infuriating. “Good luck.”

Reita didn't answer, simply making his way out of the cafeteria and heading for the back door. Uruha was right, as usual, Ruki had only been there a few hours, and Reita was already swooning. He cursed himself for how quickly he fell, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to resist from the moment he saw Ruki. Everything about him, from his messy purple hair and heavily pierced ears to the rumours that he played drums in a band drew Reita in, and there was no point fighting the inevitable.

It was hot enough outside that Reita felt fine in just in his uniform, and he realised Ruki probably wasn't wearing the jacket for practical reasons. Maybe he was metaphorically flipping off the school's dress code, in which case he probably didn't give a shit about the smoking ban, either. Reita decided to inform him anyway.

“They don't like you doing that on school grounds,” he said as he walked up to Ruki, hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting nervously. Ruki turned towards him unhurriedly, taking another drag of his cigarette and shrugging.

“You didn't come all the way out here to tell me that.”

Ruki's deep voice sent a shiver down Reita's spine, and he didn't bother denying the accusation. Maybe he was just an open book today. He didn't really care.

When Reita didn't respond, Ruki grinned around his cigarette, nodding slowly. “So I was right about you ogling me in maths. I kind of thought I was just projecting.”

There was a moment that felt suspended in time, where everything that needed to be said was spoken with their eyes, Reita's blush returning when Ruki held his gaze, the implication clear in his look. Reita took the condom out of his pocket and tossed it to Ruki, who caught it and turned it around in his hand.

“Right here, right now?” he asked, throwing the butt of his cigarette onto the pavement, crushing it under his toe and making Reita's heart flutter.

“The school has a lot of windows.”

Ruki looked back at the building, as though not having noticed before then. “Alright. The tour skipped the hookup spots, however.”

“There's a shed around the corner.” Ruki motioned for Reita to lead the way, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, following a few steps behind him. As usual, the door was unlocked, and Reita let Ruki go in first, closing it behind them.

He flinched as his tie was grabbed and he was pulled closer, Ruki's lips pressing against his, moving slowly. He responded with a sigh of relief, grabbing Ruki's shoulders to have something to hold on to, closing his eyes and returning the kiss eagerly. The bag hit the floor with a dull thud, and then Ruki's hand was on his hip, grip tight even through his clothes.

Ruki was far from gentle, nipping and licking at Reita's lips until he was certain they would be puffy for the rest of the day, and the blatant desire had Reita moaning in delight. He was breathing harshly when Ruki pulled away, trying to lean back in, but Ruki's grip on his tie kept him in place. “I don't have lube on me.”

“I don't care.”

“Are you saying that because you like it raw, or because you just want me that badly?”

Reita was sure his face would catch fire any second now. “I like pain,” he said, so quietly he barely heard himself over his own pulse.

“Lucky me.” Ruki nodded to one of the walls. “Pants down, legs spread.”

Reita nodded, working on his belt as he turned around, pushing his trousers and boxers down to his knees in one motion and bracing himself with his hands against the wall. He spread his legs as much as he comfortably could with his clothes still half on, glancing over his shoulder to see Ruki rummaging around in his backpack.

With a triumphant grin, he pulled out a ball gag, moving over to Reita. “If you're half as noisy when you get fucked as you are when getting kissed, you'll need this.”

Reita stared at the gag in Ruki's hand, grateful that the position hid his dick somewhat from Ruki's view, or he might have noticed the way it twitched. “You carry that around in your bag, but not lube?”

Ruki's grin turned sadistic, and Reita had to choke down a moan to keep from proving him right about the gag. “Deliberately.”

He parted his lips as Ruki placed the gag in his mouth, fastening the straps behind his head and pulling his hair free, spitting into his hand before lowering it behind Reita. The first finger wasn't too bad, Reita's ass was fairly accustomed to being stretched, and even though Ruki pushed it all the way in and started thrusting right off the bat, he didn't mind. Lunch break had only just started, but the less time spent on prep, the better.

Once Reita relaxed, a second finger was pushed into him, Ruki increasing the pace when he received no protest. Just spit did next to nothing to slick him up, yet Reita was already panting softly. He loved being taken this way, quick and rough, his own discomfort irrelevant to Ruki as he opened him up for his cock. It was a rare treat to find a man who trusted Reita to let him know if it hurt too much, and he certainly hadn't expected to find a good fuck in the new guy, but he was hardly complaining. Maybe they could make this a regular thing, Reita thought as Ruki pulled out his fingers, the sound of a zipper followed by a condom wrapper being torn making Reita moan wantonly.

More spit, and Ruki was gripping Reita's hips, the head of his cock pressing against his entrance, and Reita was almost disappointed the gag kept him from begging to be fucked. It seemed Ruki knew what he wanted regardless, pushing forward and groaning as Reita's ass resisted him, ignoring the tightening of his muscles and forcing himself inside slowly.

It stung like a bitch, and Reita whimpered and clawed at the wall as he was stretched painfully, doing his best to relax his muscles despite how futile it felt. Ruki didn't stop to let him breathe until he was buried to the hilt, Reita nearly shaking as he struggled to stay on his feet. “Let me know if it's too much.” Ruki's voice came out strained, and Reita moaned at the confirmation that Ruki was enjoying this, enjoying his ass. He nodded quickly, he may be gagged, but it wouldn't be a problem to push Ruki away if it came to that.

Then Ruki started thrusting, and Reita choked down a scream. It was tight enough that it must have hurt Ruki as well, but neither of them seemed to mind as Ruki's hips pounded against Reita's, cock stretching him wide. Ruki's hand on his lower back forced Reita to arch his body, pushing his ass out and allowing Ruki to reach deeper inside him. The gag muffled his moans somewhat, but if someone walked past the shed, they would know Reita was getting fucked, and getting fucked good.

Tears gathered in Reita's eyes, in part from the searing pain in his ass, and partly in relief that he was finally getting what he craved. It had been months of disappointing one night stands with guys who misunderstood what Reita wanted, or were too careful to really satisfy him. Ruki was perfect, however, blunt nails digging into Reita's skin as he leaned over him, hips snapping in a rhythm that had Reita moaning and shaking, dick leaking precum as his head went fuzzy. If he had his way, he would spend the rest of the semester with Ruki's cock inside him every waking moment, fucking him deep and turning him into an incoherent mess.

Ruki was hitting Reita's prostate with every thrust now, until the slap of skin against skin and their belt buckles clinking was drowned out by Reita's desperate moans, and if he hadn't been gagged, he would have been begging by now. Ruki's pace was brutal, Reita's hands slipping on the wall as he struggled to hold himself up, grateful for Ruki holding his ass in place as he lay into him.

A few more thrusts and Ruki stilled, leaning his forehead against Reita's back as he groaned quietly, filling the condom with his cum. He stayed there until he caught his breath, and Reita didn't move, enjoying just having him there for now. Ruki pulled out carefully, tying a knot on the condom and throwing it in a bin in the corner, wiping his hands on Reita's thighs before reaching up to undo the gag. “I bet you're thinking an orgasm would be really fucking nice right now, huh?”

Reita rolled his jaw as Ruki put away the gag, not moving from his spot, unsure if Ruki was done with him or not. “Only if you want to let me have one.”

Ruki was quiet for a moment before running his hand through Reita's hair, watching him with a faint smile. “I like you, so I'm going to give you an option. If you just wanted a one time thing and you're content now that you've sated your curiosity, I can jerk you off and we can carry on with our lives as normal.”

Reita licked his lips. “Or?”'

“Or,” Ruki began, hand tightening in Reita's hair and yanking hard, forcing him to crane his neck backwards, Ruki's lips next to his ear. “You can tuck yourself back in, go to class, and come home with me after school to get that orgasm, and I'll make you my bitch.”

Reita shuddered in delight, almost wondering if he had passed out in the cafeteria and was having one of his wet dreams again. “And then this can be a regular thing?”

“This, and anything my masochistic little slut wants. If you still think it's a good idea after you've come out of headspace and thought about it rationally, find me outside in the same spot as earlier after classes, and we'll go back to my place. From then on, you'll get on your knees for me whenever I like, and if I decide to fuck you, I will. I don't care if it's snowing outside, I tell you to take off your pants, you do it. If you're good, I may even let you cum.”

Reita realised what Ruki meant by thinking it over rationally, because with the way Ruki's words had him humping the air and his lips parting around a silent moan, there was no way he would have said anything other than 'yes please' right then. When Ruki let go of him, lighting up another cigarette and filling the room with smoke, it took all of Reita's willpower not to get on his knees and suck him off there and then.

It took some awkward shifting around to get his uniform on without hurting himself, and he tried to make his boner less obvious, but it was a futile endeavour. He eventually gave up, wiping his own drool off his chin and combing his hair through his fingers, hoping it wasn't too much of a mess. He headed for the door, pausing with his hand on the handle and looking back at Ruki, who was watching him with an amused expression. “I'll see you after school,” he said, smiling as he opened the door, hoping he had enough time to steal some snacks off Uruha before classes started.

Ruki returned the smile, taking another drag off his cigarette. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, of course Reita went home with him after school.


End file.
